Happily Never After
by FallingInTheFlames
Summary: Hinamori Amu never had a perfect life. The first man she loved left her, she was forced to move from the town she grew up in, and her first friends betrayed her. She tried so hard to forget her past, but what if it all came back into her life?
1. epiloge

**- Happily never after -**

"Amu, i'm going to America with my real father to go on tour." Ikuto said in a calm voice. "B-but Ikuto! You said you would always be right here with me!" yelled Amu, Not wanting Ikuto to leave.

"Amu, I'm really so-" Ikuto started but was cut off "Don't you dare say your sorry Ikuto! I can't believe I ever fell in love with a jerk!" Amu yelled while she started to cry.

"..." Ikuto had a shocked face on,not expecting what she had just said. Amu, embarrassed and sad that she said that and cried in front of him, started running with blurry vision to any where she could find.

While Amu was running, she never noticed the car that was approaching too fast for comfort.

*crash!*

"I-Ikuto? Ikutoooo!"

*** Ikuto POV***

Amu ran away so fast that i had trouble catching up to her. when she finally came back into my view, i was horrified by the scene i saw. She was about to get hit by a car. i gasped, and ran forward and pushed her out of the way,getting hit instead. i was in immense pain. i didnt know if she was safe or not. i started to black out, and the last thing i heard was Amu shouting my name.

I had no idea where i was. All I could see was white. Was I...dead? I didnt know. Was Amu alright? Was she hurt? I tried to get up, but something was stopping me from moving. 'Whats holding me down?' I thought in a panicked tone. then i heard the sound of rapid beeping. 'Where...am...I?' Was my last thought before I, once again, blacked out.


	2. a suprise awaits in every minute

**hello everyone! this is mizuki here to thank you for all the reviews. i also wanted to let you know that i edited the epiloge so go back and read!this has many chapters to come but i think i might update at least 3 times a week!**

**miki: disclaimer: mizuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or us. all she owns is the kitty hat and bleach tee-shirt she's wearing!**

**mizuki: sadly that is true. don't sue angry lawyers!**

**amu: on with the story!**

**everyone: yay!**

* * *

chapter 1: lies

_*3 years later*_

a pink haired girl with four charas walked down the halls of seiyo high. this girls name is amu hinamori and her chara's names are ran,miki,suu, and dia. amu walked down the hall while people shouted "cool & spicy!"

a short girl with pigtails in red ribbons and a chara sped up to her and yelled,"amu-chi!" this girls name was yaya yuiki and her charas name was pepe."hi yaya. how was your weekend?" i asked.

she blushed and looked away."were you on a date with kairi?" i asked teasingly."yaya had fun with kairi-kun!" she said happily while trying to hide her blush.

"amu,yaya!" i heard someone yell and soon enough, here comes kukai and daichi running at us. he skids to a stop right in front of us causing me to fall.

"itai!" i yelled loud enough for every one in the hall to hear.

everyone seemed to turn their heads to amu but amu wasn't paying attention. 'did i just see a shugo chara?' i thought. "ran,miki,suu,dia, did you just see what i saw?" i asked.

"i did. lets go amu!" Miki said. i told the other charas to wait with yaya while i went to look. miki and i were running in the direction of the royal garden when i heard violin music.

"this song is ikuto's !" i yelled and ran towards the sound. when i got close to the music, i stopped in my tracks and paled."why are there so many x eggs,miki?" i yelled.

i didnt give her enough time to answer because i said," my own heart, unlock!" i was surrounded in a blue light and when it was over i yelled out "amulet spade!" "amu, use colorful canvas!" miki shouted from inside me. i did as she said."colorful canvas!" and waved my paint brush around.

after all the x eggs returning to their home, i looked for who changed them. what i saw was not who i expected.

"i-ikuto?"


	3. reunion with the past

**mizuki here! sorry i took so long to post but merry cristmas! i'm too lazy to talk so ikuto do the disclaimer or no amuto for you! * smiles evilly***

**ikuto: yes ma'am!*freaking out because of what mizuki said* mizuki does not own shugo chara or else tadase would be dead by the first episode.**

**mizuki: yup thats right! ikuto go get me my laptop so i can write a chapter with extra amuto!**

**ikuto: ok! *runs away to find laptop in messy room* i think i found it! wait no, thats just kukai.**

**mizuki: while he searches here is the chapter on my other computer!**

**ikuto: you have another computer?**

**mizuki: did you not see it on my desk?**

**ikuto: no!**

***random fighting***

**kukai: on with the story!**

**mizuki: my pancake ikuto!**

**kukai: *falls anime style***

* * *

***last time***

**_"i-ikuto?" i said why is he here?i thought he left for americ-, oh yea he went to the hospital after the car hit him!_**

chapter 2: reunion with the past

***Ikuto POV***

"AMU! your ok! what happened that night?After i got out of the hospital i went to see you but the house was empty!" i said. i had missed amu a lot after i didn't know where she went.

it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. after taking a few moments to figure out what he just blurted out, he blushed.

"ikuto, why do you care! when i went back to see if you were ok you were with another girl!how could you! you even kissed her!" amu yelled with tears in the corners of her eyes.

***flashback*(in Amu POV)**

_a few week after the abrupt move of her family, amu was finally abe to go check on ikuto to see if he was ok. she was still angry at him but she just had to make sure he was all right. _

_she somehow knew he would be at the park so i walked towards the park. what i saw there was not was i expected to see. what she saw was ikuto leaning in to kiss some slut who looked like she had a clown throw up in her hair._

_amu was so heart broken. he broke the same promise twice. she could feel her tears threatinng to spill and she couldn't stand to watch this any longer so she ran to the only person who could comfort her, Rima._

_she ran crying to Rima's house and used her key to open the door. Rima gave her the key because whenever Amu got bored or needed to talk, she could just walk in and say " i'm home!" because she practically lived there. _

_Rima was sitting on her couch reading from what amu saw. amu saw rima look towards her and run over to her telling her to let it all out." whats wrong, amu! are you ok? was it ikuto and his damn slut of a girlfriend kiki?"_

_i still couldn't stop the tears so i managed a weak nod."that damn slut! who the hell does she think she is! she knew you loved ikuto too! she is such a slutty,bichy,asshole!" Rima yelled. you could practally see the steam erupting from her ._

_my crying was slowing until it stopped because i saw kusu kusu,rima's chara, was making her famous 'funny face!' so i couldnt help but start to lagh and cheer up. but only a little. i just relaized i couldnt go home and let my parents see me like this! so i asked rima if i could stay the night." sure you can, but there's a price." she said evilly._

_i gulped. i knew what the question was so i answered yes and told her the whole story._

***end flashback*( gonna stay in amu pov for now...)**

"that day was horribe ikuto. you wanna know why?you made my life a living hell and broke your promise twice! **DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WAKING UP KNOWING YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR AND HAVE NO REASON WHY THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE LIED,HURT,AND BETRAYED YOU ALL IN 5 MINUTES! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO TALK TO ME LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED!"** I yelled.

crap the tears were coming again. before i could run away, i collapsed on the floor and started to cry even harder. i knew people were staring but i didnt care. i just needed a friend right now who knows what im going through (***cough rima cough***).

And as if someone called her, rima raced towards amu's crying form and automatically jumped to conclusions. "What did you do this time you jerk! what did you tell her to make her cry as much as she did on that night!" rima yelled while trying to help amu.

" i didnt do anyting,chibi. she started yelling and then fell to the ground crying!" Ikuto said white having a sad and guilty look on his face.

"i know you did something to her!now i repeat,**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER CRY!"** rima yelled while helping amu up considering she stopped crying enough to stand with help.

" Rima, leave him alone. he didnt do least not today." i said quietly,silently wishing we could just leave but the look in Ikuto's eyes said the opposite.

* * *

**thx for all the reviews ppl! heres a prievew for hate turned to love:**

_" Are you Hinamori Amu?" The policeman asked. " Yes I am. What's wrong?" I said starting to get scared." I'm sorry but there's been an accident."_

**read the next chapter to find out what happens!**

**R&R **


	4. Hate Turned to Love

**Hi mizuki here! Hope you like the story so far! Please review!**

**Ikuto: She's just acting, she is really very hyper and has anger issues.**

**Mizuki: I DONT HAVE ANGER ISSUES! **

**Faith Hathaway: Sure you don't. You just get very very mad at anything that doesn't listen to you.**

**Mizuki: Your a big meanie Faith, you know that*pouts*.**

**Suu: Who is faith, desu?**

***everyone nods in agreement***

**Faith: I'm Mizuki's best friend,and we are like sisters. We even sound alike!**

**Mizuki: We do! People say its creepy.**

**Utau: You are all weird, you know that?**

**Mizuki: I know I'm weird and I'm proud of that Utau!**

**Faith: I'm not weird, I'm just smarter than everybody else.**

**Utau and Ikuto: HEY! ARE YOU CALLING US STUPID?**

**Faith: Nope, just Kukai and Mizuki.**

**Ikuto: Oh.**

**Utau: *thinks out loud* Well, they are kinda stupid.**

**Mizuki: I HEARD THAT! **

**Faith: SHUT UP AND GET TO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

**Mizuki: *scared* O-okay. I don't own Shugo Chara because if I did, Tadase would die and Ikuto would never leave Amu.**

**Faith: Thank you!*smiles sweetly***

**Ikuto: *whispers to Utau* S_he's bipolar I tell you!_**

**Faith: I HEARD THAT! YOU BETTER RUN IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THAT PRETTY BOY FACE OF YOURS!**

**Ikuto: Ack!* runs for dear life***

**Mizuki: On with the story!**

* * *

**last time:**

"I know you did something to her! now I repeat,**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER CRY!"** rima yelled while helping Amu up considering she stopped crying enough to stand with help.

" Rima, leave him alone. he didn't do least not today." I said quietly,silently wishing we could just leave but the look in Ikuto's eyes said the opposite.

**this time:**

"Amu..." Miki said sadly.

"Bu-"

"**JUST SHUT UP!**" I yelled at her.

My outburst must have scared her because she started to tear up."R-rima i-"

"no Amu. Don't say your sorry. I'm leaving."she said before running away.

" R-rima..." I said. I was about to start crying again when I relaised Ikuto was still there. "You..." I said while looking down "**THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T LEAVE THEN I WOULD BE THIS WAY AND IF YOU DIDN'T COME TODAY I WOULD FORGET ABOUT YOU AND YOUR DAMN LIES!**" I yelled.

By that point no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep all the pain in anymore. I let all the sadness, anger, hatered, and most of all the regret of hurting him out. I knew I couldn't keep it in any longer so I cried, yelled, and laughed and it felt great. It felt great to let my feelings out and forget about my problems.

***RIMA P.O.V***

She ran. she ran to the nearest bush and hid in it.' _hahahaha! they fell for it! did they actually forget about my awsome acting skills? oh well, might as well see if they make up or fight_' she thought while hiding in the bush.

***IKUTO P.O.V***

God he was such and idiot. How could he have let her get this way? First she yells at him and then the midget! And after all that she starts crying and laughing and yelling in the middle of the sidewalk! '_Did she start taking meds and then forget to take them today? And what did she mean theat i betrayed her? I dont remember anything!_' he thought.

' _Wait, she's getting up better see if she's okay._'

***AMU P.O.V( SORRY FOR THE LOTS P.O.V SWITCHES!)***

'_That felt great! I mean I still hate hime for leaving but still, I feel like all the pressure loaded on my heart has died! Ok, calm down Amu, Ikuto's still here. just get up off the damn floor and talk to him!_' I thought.

When I started to get up Ikuto rushed over to me. "Are you ok Amu?" he asked. "Yeah I'm okay now" I said. After a few minutes I relaized I was still in his arms so I back away quickly, almost falling on my butt.

***RIMA P.O.V***

God this was hilarious. She just sat there, in the bushes with her bag of popcorn from god knows where, enjoying the show that was in front of her.

*snap*

Rima turned around a saw nothing. '_I must be going crazy_.' she thought. So she just thought nothing of it and turned back around.

"Boo."

"Aammphh!" she tried to say somthing after his hand cover her mouth. "Shhh, quiet Rima! They might hear us!" Nagihiko whispered, letting go of her mouth.

"What the hell was that for Nagihiko! you scared the crap outta me!" Rima whispered, holding a hand to her fastly beating heart.

"Sorry! I was walking by and I saw you in the bush and couldn't help but surprise you. You look adorable by the way." He said while blushing,which, in turn made her blush too.

"Wait! Somethings happening!" she whisper yelled, looking back to Amu and Ikuto.

***AMU P.O.V***

"**beep beep beep**" "What was that?" Ikuto asked curiously. I instantly knew what that was. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" I said before dashing off towards the Open Heart cafe. '_I'm so gonna be late! Why am I always late! Oh no! it 5:07! I only got 3 minutes to get there!_' I thought before calling on Ran to chara change.'_Ran! Use hop,step,jump!_' '_Ok Amu! hop,step,jump!_' I heard her say before I got wings on my legs and arms.

"Okay! let's go!" I yelled cheerily before flying to my job. I got the only ten seconds before my shift started.

*** I don't know what she does at work so let's skip to later.( It's about 7 o'clock)***

"God, I'm really tired.I think I'll skip dinner and just go to bed." I said to myself while walking inside the house. " Mom!Dad!Ami! I'm home!" I yelled. No one answered so I just shrugged and went into the kitchen to see if they had left a note.

_**'Dear Amu,**_

_**If you are reading this note, we went to Ami's school play.**_

**_We will be back around 11 P.M_**

**_Love,_**

**_Mom,Dad, and Ami'_**

"Geeze! couldn't they have called to see if I wanted to come?" I mumbled.I was just starting to climb the stairs to get to my room when the door bell rang."Who the hell is it now!" I yelled in I opened the door,I couldn't have been more shocked at who was there.

" Are you Hinamori Amu?" The policeman asked. " Yes I am. What's wrong?" I said starting to get scared." I'm sorry but there's been an accident.""What!What happened!Is everyone ok?" I yelled._'Why are the police here?Did something happen to my fami-' _Something in my brain clicked."What happened to my family? Were they in the accident?" I said while shaking.

"Your family was one of many people that were killed. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm very sorry for your loss."The policeman said.

I felt like throwing up. My family was dead! how many bad thing can happen in one night!Did god just put names in a bowl labeled 'wreck these people lives' and happen to pick my name out of it! " C-can you please tell me what happened?"I could feel the lump in my throat as I talked.

***IKUTO P.O.V!( takes place after Amu left for work)***

"Amu!Wait!Where the hell are you going!Dammit!I wasn't done talking to you!" He yelled before sprinting after her. When he had finally caught up to her,she was being yelled at by a fat,balding guy smoking a about 5 more minutes of the bald guy yelling,Amu walked into a room

'Where the hell is she going'He thought to she came back out,Ikuto couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing a cosplay as a uniform,and it was from Tokyo Mew Mew!'Wow, who would've thought that having Utau force me to watch that show would help me in the future!'Ikuto thought while trying to hold in his laughter,but failed was just so funny!Amu was cosplaying as Ichigo in her mew form,including the ears and tail.(look it up if u don't know who Ichigo is.)

After almost getting caught by Amu seven times,Ikuto just gave up for waiting for her and went to wait for her at her went inside her room and waited. 'Might as well take a nap.' Ikuto thought while yawning.

***1 HOUR LATER***

"Nng,what the-"Ikuto started before he heard the noise again."What the hell is that?"Ikuto opened the door and popped his head he heard the noise again, he heard it more was crying! 'Oh no! Amu!'He thought to himself before running down the stairs to find Amu curled up on the couch could feel his heart tear at the quickly ran over to the couch and picked her up in his arms."I-ikuto?" she asked hesitantly."Amu what happened?Why are you crying?"

***AMU POV***

My heart started beating really fast.'Should I tell him?' I thought to myself,But before I could decide,the doorbell rang."Who could that be?"I said while trying to get up."Nu-uh.I'm not putting you down until I get some answers."Ikuto said while getting up and heading towards the door.

"I-ikuto! put me down!Ikuto!" I pushed against his chest as hard as I could, but he just kept walking towards the door."Fine! I'll tell you! now put me down!"

"No"

I pushed against his chest one more time before giving finally stopped to the door and opened it to find,( drum roll pleez!)R-rima?" I said,confused.

Amu,why is Ikuto carrying you?" Rima asked with a smile on her face.I could feel the blush on my face before something clicked."RIma,what are you doing here?"I asked.

"You really are stupid you know that?You sent me a text asking if I could come over.I knew something happened so I grabbed some clothes and rushed over to find you being carried by the guy that made you cry for the past five that sum it up?" she said.I finally remembered why I texted her and started crying again."thanks the best friend I could ask for."

"ahem!"

"huh?Oh Ikuto!Sorry!If you put me down then I explain to both of you!"I said,hoping for him to let me let Rima in but didn't put me down."Ikuto!Put me down!"

"No.I said I wasn't going to put you down until I get some answers."He said while smirking.'He's enjoying this!' I thought."You jerk!You're enjoying this!"I yelled at just kept on smirkingand sat on the couch still holding me.

"Amu,talk."Rima said.I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I started talking."O-okay, well I had just gotten home from work and nobody was at parents and Ami left a note saying they were going to her school play and then the doorbell was the police"I could feel the tears roll down my face as I relived the moment.

"Go on."

"W-well, the police told me there had been an accident and my family died.**They were shot at a school play Rima!**"I screamed the last part before I started sobbing in Ikuto's chest.I could feel Ikuto trying to comfort me and tell me "its all right".It made me cry even harder when I realized that I had nobody than Rima and Ikuto,I had nobody left. Even if Ikuto might still not love me back,I knew that,even if only for a little while,he would be there for me.

* * *

**So?How was it?I know I made Ikuto sound like a stalker when he followed her but what I was going to write was even more !**

**A new character is coming into the story in the next is he connected to Amu?Why is Amu terrified of him?Read to find out!**


	5. dangers of the past

**Mizuki here!I'll try and update faster!I promise!so,you guys ready for this chapter?hell yea you are!**

**BTW: There is a thunder storm,so me being afraid of it,I will type a lot in this chapter.**

**disclaimer:I dont own Shugo Chara!I only own my oc so yea,I don't own so don't sue.**

* * *

I woke up in complete warmth,so I naturally snuggled closer to it.I was comfortable until I realized something,this warmth was laughing.I opened my eyes quickly and looked up with horror on my face.I was snuggling with Ikuto!

"so little Amu like to snuggle,eh?"Ikuto whispered into my ear with a smirk plastered on his face."n-no I don't you pervert!"I yelled at him while struggling to get out of his arms.

I screamed in frustration,which woke Rima up."h-huh?"she asked confused."what's going on?"Rima asked again,looking at the scene before her.

I was curled up against Ikuto's stomach while being in his arms and Ikuto had a hand on my hair with a smirk on his face."I-its n-nothing R-rima!"I stuttered.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me."she said while smirking.

***DING DONG***

As soon as I felt Ikuto's arms loosen a bit,I broke out of his arms and made a mad dash for the fixing my hair and clothes,I opened the door to reveal..."T-tadase-kun?"I stuttered."um,h-hello H-hinamori-san,I-I was wondering i-if you-"he cut off his sentence and looked,wide eyed,behind me.I gave him a quizzical look before turning around.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"tadase yelled."hey kiddy king."Ikuto said casually."what's going on?"Rima asked sleepily from behind us."Mashiro-san?"tadase asked,looking confused again.

Suddenly,I felt the events of the day before crash on me and broke into tears seemed to realize what was wrong and allowed me to cry into his shoulder.

"H-hinamori-san?"Tadase stuttered,looking confused again."go away."Ikuto said before slamming the door on Tadase's face.A few minutes,I calmed down enought to take a shower and get dressed in new clothes.

what I never expected to see,however,was Ikuto in a pink apron,cooking."w-what*laugh*are you*laugh*wearing!"I said while Ikuto scowled."sorry,b-but this is just too funny!"I said as Rima walked into the room.

"whats so funn-,oh."Rima said as she looked at Ikuto and the started taking made Ikuto scowl even harder."here,Amu,your food is ready."he said as he put the plate on the table."thanks."I said while sitting.

"no problem,strawberry.~"Ikuto purred into my ear."GAAH!pervert!"I yelled after falling out of the just chucked and set down the other plates and then sat down to eat.

after breakfast,Rima left saying her parents were getting worried and Ikuto told me to come with him.I was confused but said yes now we are at the park,and Ikuto went to order ice cream whe HE showed up.

"oh no."I said as I tried to hide,but with no luck since HE was now right in front of grabbed my hair and looked me in the face."you bitch!You think you can just run away from me!"He yelled."K-kai."I said,scared.

"Amu!"Ikuto yelled as he dropped the ice cream and punched Kai in the stumbled,but stood up."You wait,Amu,i'll cause even more pain to you then I did to that dumb family of yours."Kai said as he walked away.

* * *

**so,how was you are wondering who kai is,he is Amu's old abusive boyfrien that i made were together when Amu moved,but soon she found out about his abusive personality,and convinced her parents to move back to whereever they used to amu was getting ready to leave the house for the last time,kai showed up and threatened to make her life a living nightmare if she moved,so as you see,he did.**

**I am not an Amu hater!and i know i made a lot of bad things happen,but...it WILL help in future chapters.**

**R and R!**


	6. Just So You Guys Know

Alrighty, im finally getting back to this story. I'm SO sorry to the people who have been waiting, i've been really busy in school and trying to keep my grades up. BUT i'm going to be editing the chapters and hopefully posting new chapters soon, okay? Thanks for taking the time to read this, all of you!


	7. The Finale: Surprise!

**_To all of the people who still read this story: I'm so sorry! I physically started to hate this story every time I would go back to post a new chapter. It's so suuuuuuuucky compared to what I write now! So this is going to be the last chapter. Sorry ^^ but you won't expect the ending! By the way, I'm so sorry It's emotional. I've been going through some hard stuff right now and I really know how Amu feels at this point, so that's one of the reasons why this fanfiction is so emotional. Sorry if your fed up with the feels!_**

**_but after I finish this chapter, I'm gonna post the other stories I've worked on but haven't had any motivation to post. So now...onto the story! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! For the life of me. Wish I did though!_**

* * *

"Amu...Who was he?" After what happened, Ikuto took me back to my place. I knew many questions had to be swimming through his mind as he fully processed what had happened. But the thing was...I had no clue how to explain it to him. The words were in my head, but I couldn't figure out a way to actually speak them.

I looked down at my lap and stayed silent. Maybe he would understand that I didn't know how to explain it...?

"Amu." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard. "I need to know. So I can protect you." He sighed.

"Ikuto...I just...he...I don't know how to explain this." I clenched my fists in my skirt and squeezed my eyes shut, causing tears to roll down my cheek and create little dots of wetness on my legs.

"It's fine Amu, I just..." He sighed and pulled me onto his lap, "_I'm just worried_." At those words the sobs I had been holding back broke through and I sobbed into Ikuto's chest. I realize that I would never see my parents or my sister ever again, I would never hear their voices, and worst of all, I was going to be **alone. **I wouldn't have a father to walk me down the isle when I got married, I wouldn't have a mom to help me through girl stuff, I wouldnt have a sister to give advice to when she got her first boyfriend, and worst of all, I wouldn't have a family to see everyday when I came home. I gripped harder onto Ikuto's jacket as my sobs continued on more painful each minute they lasted. He petted my hair and whispered confort words to me, but none of it got through and eventually I fell asleep from not being able to cry any longer.

*POV switch*

He watched her tiny body move up and down with every breath she took. Her cheeks were streaked with dried tears and her eyes were puffy, but he still thought she was absolutely beautiful. He wished he could just take away all of her pain and never let her cry again, but he knew that wouldn't happen. It would never happen. he was just glad that she could forget about the pains of the day in her sleep, even though it wouldnt last...

Amu started to become restless. Her face scrunched up into a pained expression and she started to whimper. Ikuto tried to wake her up, but she responded by getting louder and louder until she was pushing against his and screaming for her family.

"MOMMA! PAPA! AMI! DON'T...!" Her eyes flew open and the tears came back. A choked sob was released from her through, and in less than a second she had attached herself onto Ikuto's jacket once again. "Ikuto... *sniff* a-are...they really gone...?" She looked back up at him and he saw that her eyes were already red. He hated the fact that he had to nod and say yes. He hated that the answer would cause her to cry even harder. But even more than all of that, he hated Kai for all the shit he had done to her.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"MAMA! PAPA!" A little girl, around the age of three ran in front of the camera and up to the couch where Amu and Ikuto sat. Climbing onto it, she hugged the pinkette. "Momma, Why are you crying?" She sniffled and looked at Amu's face.

"God...Who let her on the set? the director face palmed and looked around the set. Everyone he looked at just shrugged or mumbled something along the lines of "I dunno."

"I'm SO sorry! She wanted to see you guys so we drove down and she just sort of...ran in..." A girl with shoulder length light brown hair and honey colored eyes ran in and awkwardly walked up to the couch. She looked like she was about 15 or 16, and she wore a black shirt with frills near the top with a white long sleeved shirt underneath with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. She had a pair of white headphones hanging around her neck but no music came out of it.

"Geez Ami! We trust you to watch her and this is what happens?" Amu frowned at her as the little girl attached herself to her neck. She started to babble on about her day and how much fun she and her auntie had when Ikuto broke out into laughter.

"Hay! What's so funny?!" Amu glared daggers at him as she reached into her pocked and slipped a ring onto her ring finger. He didn't answer but instead pulled the two into a hug.

"It's nothing, just the fact that our kid just has perfect timing." He smirk and kissed Amu on the nose.

"Ewwww. Do that in private you two! I saw enough of that whenever I would accidentally walk in on you two when I was smaller." Ami scrunched up her nose and covered her eyes. Ikuto just laughed even harder at this point and Amu started to yell at him. Their daughter just watched and giggled everytime her mommy would call daddy a 'dumb head'.

"Maybe its time for a break." Ikuto chuckled and plucked up his daughter. "Isn't that right Yuiko?" He coo'ed to her. She nodded and smiled widely. thought so. Let's take lunch then?" He looked over at his wife and she nodded, getting up. he followed her lead and they left the building.

But just as they left, you could quickly get a glimpse of a poster with all of them on it that read "**Happily Never After: The two that could never be.**"

_The End_

* * *

**There we have it folks! The end of Happily Never After! Hope you guys enjoyed the ending! And did any of you expect it? Probably not :) Well anyways, I want to thank all of you for reading and supporting me until the end.**

**Well, I'm onto my other stories. Have a great day, guys!**


End file.
